


My Mind Vault

by Perro (Gadhar)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles. The fandom list will probably grow as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Ninjas

"Oh. My. _God._ They're fire ninjas. Do you see this? Do you fucking _see this?_ Fire. Ninjas. Fire ninjas, Bruce. _Bruce. Fire ninjas._ Do you see, _do you see?_ Bruce. These are fire ninjas. Like. Like, firebending ninjas. This is some serious Avatar shit right here. Do you see this? Where is the last airbender? Damian, oh my god, _Dami._ Are you the avatar?" Dick babbles as his head lolls back, smacking against the cold metal table, hard, but not hard enough to slow him down and Bruce really wishes it was that hard.

"No, Grayson. I am not some cartoon superhero," Damian snaps and Tim barely catches Damian's wrist before the knife he's holding plunges into Dick's chest.

"The avatar is _not_ a superhero, demon spawn. He is a fictional character with the psychokinetic ability to control all the base elements through a varaint of Chinese martial arts called bending. And stop trying to stab Dick."

"I am just trying to restore the quiet, Drake," Damian grumbles and Tim rolls his eyes.

"Bruuuce. Do you see? Fire ninjas."

Part of Bruce is greatly amused by the carefree and curious attitude Dick now has. An attitude that Bruce hasn't seen to such an extent in Dick since Dick was 9.

The rest of him, the abominably large part actually, wishes Dick would just _shut up and go to sleep._ This same part also wants to snap Klarion's fingers one by one and shove that damn cat down his throat because this, this _whatever this is_ that he's done to Dick is just _unacceptable._

"Yes Dick, yes. I see the fire ninjas." Bruce grimaces and stares up at the ceiling of the cave, watching the water drip idly from the stalactites and he wonders how long Dick will be seeing these 'fire ninjas' on the roof of the cave. 

He also wonders if there is any way these fire ninjas can go find Klarion for him because there is no way he can leave Dick, incapacitated as he is, in the care of Damian and Tim when Damian keeps pulling knives and Tim keeps trying to stab Damian with said knives, and they both keep looking at each other like _that._


	2. Waking Up

Tim doesn't so much wake up  as he does roll out of bed until he's splayed on the floor for a few minutes before crawling to the shower. Then he turns the water half past Firestorm level heat and tumbles inside, trying to remember his own name. 

Bruce doesn't so much wake up as he does...open his eyes. Bruce doesn't really wake up because he doesn't really sleep. He just closes his eyes and everything turns off. There's no dreams or thoughts, no subconscious running rampant. It's just bodily functions. His supposed sleeping is a one hour power nap that supposedly equals an eight hours rest, if Bruce is to be believed. If Alfred's to be believed then it doesn't even come close and if Alfred says you need eight hours, an actual eight hours, and that you're not getting it with your super duper ninja naptimes then _shut up, Alfred's right, just drop it._

Dick doesn't wake up so much as he jumps up and gushes because _Hey, it's a new day, no one's dead and I'm Dick Grayson and everyone likes me. Yay._

Jason doesn't so much wake up as he does lay there and let his systems come to life. He thinks and he plans and he hopes and he makes sure everything that's supposed to be buried, is, and everything else is where it should be. Then he staggers out of bed grumbling for coffee. 

Alfred doesn't so much wake up as he...well, wakes up. Alfred seems to never sleep but it's obvious he does because he never looks tired despite all the work he does. Alfred gets up out of bed as soon as his eyes open and gets to work and he catalouges things as they happen and finds his preset reactions for everything. He plans and prepares and he does it even when he's sleeping so that he's ready; ready should any of his bats and birds ever fall. 

Damian just wakes up. He opens his eyes and gets out of bed and does what he wants when he wants how he wants except for when he can't. But, he goes about his day, he takes things as they come. He wakes up like a normal person and he wonders how his family is like it is because all of them are far from normal and he doesn't know how he ended up here and he can't believe that _this_ is his life. But he gets up, and he goes on, and he plans assassination attempts on Drake.


End file.
